


Sneezes

by WritingSoul



Series: Saiede Week 2017 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, also kaede why you gotta wake saihara up like that, and saihara's a dork, i love these two so much, kaede sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Kaede laughed harder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Her laughter increased when a muffled shout of “no, you’re not!” came from the floor. Written for Saiede Week, Day 5: Fluff.





	Sneezes

The sun in her eyes woke Kaede up that morning, and her eyelids fluttered open, as she squinted and adjusted to the lights. A huff escaped her as she rolled over and snuggled into Shuichi’s back. Kaede was not ready to wake up by any means. So, she buried herself into the covers, trying to go back to bed. 

No such luck. She groaned, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. Afterward, she slipped back into bed, hoping that this time she would go to bed. 

Nope. Not happening. 

With an even greater groan than before, she accepted the fact that yes, she was going to have to get up. Her eyes flickered to Shuichi. It was a Saturday, but they’d gone to bed around the same time, and she’d gotten 9 or so hours last night, so it wasn’t like he’d be tired. 

She shook him. “Shuichi, wake up,” 

He grumbled something and turned away from her. 

“Shuichi!”

Grumbling something again, his eyebrows furrowed but he turned around to face her. 

“What, Kaede?” 

She pouted. “You don’t have to be so mean - I just wanted to cuddle with you a little…” 

He sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get mad. Adjusting himself, he laid on his side, throwing an arm over Kaede and tugging her down with an unusual amount of force. She squealed for a second, as she was sitting up, before her head hit the pillows with a muted thump. 

After a moment’s hesitation, she snuggled into her husband, smiling widely. “I love you.” 

His eyes opened as she shifted upwards. He stared into the eyes that he still found entrancing after all these years, and said; “I love you, too.” 

His eyelids attempted to flutter shut, sudden tiredness sweeping over him. Instead, however, Kaede’s eyes were keeping him locked in place, as they had continued to do. 

And, ever so slowly, she was leaning forward. Not that he noticed, of course - too entranced to notice anything else but her. The entranced feeling didn’t last for long, as Kaede broke the contact in an unexpected way. 

Her face started to scrunch up, and before Shuichi could process it, she sneezed. 

The sound - such a contrast to the encasing silence, startled the man. 

He jumped, and promptly fell out of bed, taking covers with him. 

Kaede started to laugh at her husband’s expense. He groaned from the floor, the sound coming out muffled. 

“I’m sorry!” 

All he did was groan in response, delighted with himself as she continued to genuinely laugh. Kaede laughed harder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Her laughter increased when a muffled shout of “no, you’re not!” came from the floor.

After she had calmed down a bit, Shuichi clamored back up to the bed, sighing all the while. 

Kaede giggled at him. “So much for a cuddle session, huh?” 

He gave her a quick glance, and then nodded. She kissed him on the cheek. 

“C’mon, I’ll make whatever you choose for breakfast!” She sang, nudging him with her elbow. 

Shuichi ducked his head and mumbled what sounded suspiciously like “pancakes and bacon.” 

Kaede kissed him on the cheek again. 

“Yes, pancakes and bacon.” 

The detective smiled. “Well, I  _ guess  _ that’s okay.” 

Kaede snorted, but rocked back on her heels. 

Shuichi gave her a nudge, and this time it was her who was falling off of the bed. 

Although, Shuichi  _ was  _ laughing.

Kaede supposed that she didn’t mind it that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> the purity with this one is strong  
> my kids are so cute  
> god bless  
> also tomorrow's fic is Extra Long(tm)   
> so i hope you're excited!!   
> Anyway, maybe leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed? Even a bookmark with comments would be amazing! <3  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
